Houndour X Eevee one-shot
by KicksLover897
Summary: Young Eevee girl Emily gets split up from her partner while trying to find a Houndour to join their Rescue Squad, and gets more than she ever asked for. 18 or older only. MXF HoundourXEevee one shot lemon.


**Quick note, if you are too young to read this, TURN BACK NOW! This is MATURE for a reason!**

 **Hello all you perverted pokémon fans! I was playing my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team Blue, when I came up for the idea for this story. Why? Because no Houndour will ask to join my team! *sobs* I have the friendzone too! Someone tell me what I'm doing wrong!**

 **Oh, and by the way, if you're into maleXfemale, large HoundourXsmall Eevee, knotting and egg birth, this is the story for you. One shot only. Sorry if it sucks, this is my first lemon. XD**

 **Oh, and I don't own pokémon at all, just this little one-shot between a Eevee and a Houndour. I don't want a profit off of this little shit. XD**

"Great, just great.." Team Ninjas team leader, Emily, a young female eevee, muttered angrily. She and her partner, a male Mudkip named Sam, had been searching for a Houndour since they finished their jobs they took, and had decided one on the team would do the team good. Somewhere along the line, the duo got separated though, and now Emily searched aimlessly for Sam.

"Just my luck.." She sighed, before walking strait into the side of a pokémon.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" A voice barked coldly. Emily jumped startled and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw a male Houndour gazing down at her. With a nervous flick of her ear and a twitch of her tail, she blinked. The Houndour slitted his eyes and stared at her.

"What, skitty got your tongue?" He remarked bluntly. Emily giggled nervously. "S-sorry.. It's just, have you seen a Mudkip around here?"

The Houndour looked at her weirdly. "Uhh... No..." He stared at her a bit, before his red eyes widened in realization. "Wait.. You're that Eevee girl on that Rescue Squad who's constantly roaming around here..." Houndour said, pinning his ears and standing up. Emily could feel the fur along her spine stand up defensively. "N-now now... I... I don't want to cause you trouble-" She let out a startled squeak as Houndour tackled her to the ground, his teeth bared and dangerously close to her face. "Explain why you're here, girl." His handsome voice snarled, causing the young eevee to shrudder. "W-well.. M-me and my p-partner.. W-we had... Had decided that... That a specific kind of pokémon w-would benefit our t-t-team, a-and we've been looking for... For one who's willing to join.." She managed to speak out. Houndour snorted, his hot breath hitting her face. "What _kind_ of pokémon then.."

Emily was silent for a moment, before speaking up.

"A... A Houndour.." She mumbled out. Houndour flicked his ears, before easing them forward. ".. That's all? Sheesh." With that, he got off her, allowing Emily to stand up. Emily flicked her bushy brown tail, as she gazed at Houndour.

"Y'know what, I'll join your team... On one condition." Houndour said. Emily's ears perked, her eyes shining. "Yes?! What is it?!" She squeaked eagerly. Houndour smirked as he chuckled, leaning in and running his warm tongue past her neck fur and against her neck. "You let me have you, whenever I want, and that Mudkip isn't around, of course.~" He cooed softly. Emily shuddered when he ran his tongue over her neck.

 _Should I? I mean, no other Houndour is offering to join my team.. On the other hand, I'll become his... His... His bitch..._

Emily weighed her options, before nodding slowly. "O-okay Houndour... I accept." Houndour flashed his teeth in a wild glee, before licking her muzzle. "Good girl~" He says lowly with a smirk.

With that, he walks behind her, flashing his already hardening, large and thick, even for a Houndour his size, starting to grow between his legs. Once behind her, he presses his cold, wet nose against her opening. She gasps at the touch and her tail instinctly rises. Houndour chuckles mischievously. "Someone's eager, now isn't she?" He cooed, before softly tasting her, running his warm tongue over her small, virgin entrance. She shook at his touch, moaning softly under her breath.

Emily yelped in shock as Houndour thrust his thick tongue between her entrance lips, lapping at the sides. Shaking violently as his laps became hungrier and more feral. Moaning loudly, her walls clamped against his tongue as she came for the first time over his tongue, which he happily lapped down.

By now, his pulsing red canine member was fully erect and between his legs. Emily glanced back, gasping. It was as long as she was, and as thick as one of his legs! Houndour chuckled mischievously. "You should have expected this, I'm much larger than you in size." He said with a smirk. The eevee whimpered softly, both of eagerness and nervousness. Houndour gently pushed her muzzle back forward, before mounting her.

She nearly stumbled against his weight, and gasped as she felt his hot member slap against her rear. Houndour grunted as he tried to shove it inside her.

Finally, after a few tries, he felt her moist entrance against the tip of his member. Emily gasped as she felt Houndour find his mark. Without warning, Houndour trust into her, his hips hitting her backside. Emily yelped in pain at the swift motion, the long, thick, hot rod taking her violently, stretching her painfully to take his meat. Tears streamed down her face, but he did not stop his thrusting, in and out of her, although he did lean forward and lick at her cheek to try to soothe her.

Slowly, but surely, Emily's pain stared to be replaced by pleasure as she moaned softly. Houndour grunted in pleasure with every thrust, and her moan to him was a sign to go faster and harder, which is exactly what he did.

"Houndour!" Emily screamed as his forelegs grabbed her hips, slamming her into his hips. His thrusts were violent and fast, yanking in and out of the eevee, that her forelegs collapsed, allowing his to lean over and, somehow, push deeper into the eevee, the head of his massive member probing the inner depths of her, bulging so much that it make a large lump at her stomach and womb area with every thrust.

"Scream for me~" Houndour growled in bliss, slamming into Emily once again. "Fuck! Houndour!" The eevee screeched to the air in blissful pleasure, unaware of his forming knot that threatened to push in. But he knew it was there by instinct. He thrust into her at amazing speed and force. Emily threw back her head. "HOUNDOUR!" She yowled as her walls clamped against his hot, throbbing member, coating it in her sex liquids.

This threw Houndour over the edge, and pulling her back end even closer to him, he slammed brutally into her, grinding his knot against her small entrance. Emily's eyes widened as she felt it finally as it painfully tried to force it's way in. With one last slam, Houndour howled as his knot forced his way inside. Emily yelped in pain as her hole was stretched even wider. Pressing her against him, Houndour continued to thrust, pushing his growing knot as deep as it can go, before his hot load fires inside her. Emily groans in pain and pleasure as the thick, hot rod shook inside her, the boiling semen firing deep inside her, his massive knot refusing to let any pass back out. He came, and came, and came, like a hose firing out boiling water into her, until it was so much that her womb began to expand to match the thick bulge of his member inside her.

Houndour slumped down atop of her, pressing Emily between him and the group. Emily simply grunted as her bloated insides pressed painfully against the ground.

Positioning himself, Houndour gently attempted to pull out. Emily screamed in pain, which caused Houndour to stop, before rolling over gently, pulling her with him so she was on top. "Seems like we're stuck like this for a while." Houndour murmurs into her brown ears. Emily simply nods weakly, before passing out on his stomach, his knot still buried deep within her.

Close to an hour passed before Houndour could pull out of the sleeping eevee. He had watched as the bloat from his load inside her had went down while they were knotted. By the time he pulled out, most of the semen had been absorbed by her womb, and only a small amount trickled out between her legs. With a soft smile, Houndour rubbed a paw on her womb, which still was a little bloated, and rubbed his paw softly over it. Emily groaned as she woke up, grunting in discomfort at the object inside her. Her eyes widen in horror as she could feel it grow. "Something is growing inside me!" The eevee squeaks in horror. Houndour can't help but laugh. "It's called an Egg, silly." He said.

Emily's eyes widen in fear, as the pokémon egg quickly formed inside her. Houndour carefully rolled over so he was atop her, pinning down her front half as she squirmed in horror. "Calm down, will ya?" He growled. Emily froze as she heard him growl, but whimpered.

They stayed in that position for a half hour while the egg grew and hardened, preparing to exit the small eevee.

Emily shuddered in pain as her muscles contracted. She yowled in pain as suddenly it felt as if everything was trying to force the hard egg out of her small cavern. "Just follow your instinct and push!" Houndour ordered swiftly. Emily nodded weakly, grunting as she pushed outward with her lower muscles. She screamed as she felt the egg inch down with each push. Houndour gazed down in satisfaction as her body shook, heaving, her screams of pain as she forced the egg out of her. His gaze followed the large bulge he knew was the egg as it reached it's exit. The eevee's pained cry filled the air as the egg forced it's way past the lips of her entrance, the eggs exit.

With one last push, it fell out of her with a thud on the ground behind her and between Houndour's legs. Emily shook with pain as she collapsed below him, whimpering softly. Houndour gently licked the small eevee's cheek. "You did wonderful." He cooed softly. She smirked weakly. The two looked at the egg.

Or, at least, where it was. Emily yelped in shock. Houndour looked to see a Poliwhirl jump into the water, with it, the freshly laid egg. He frowned. "Dumb Polowhirl." Emily twitched her tail weakly, but in anger. "I pushed... That hard... Painful egg... Painfully out of me... Only for it to be stolen by... By a damb Poliwhirl!?" She groaned in anger, but didn't move. Houndour smirked in pity, nuzzling her neck. _"Look at it this way, you can always try again now.~"_

 ** _Weeeeellll,_** **shit there, Eevee girl, what did you get yourself into? XD**


End file.
